Traskan
Traskans originated from the planet Traska and lived approximately four to five times longer than any Human. Traskans also had vastly larger ears than Humans, which seemed to enable them to hear sounds that are outside the normal range of audibility. Traskan society encouraged its citizens to learn multiple professions over their long lives. One of the highest positions in Traskan society was that of the Utu, the Traskan healers. Traskans worshiped a cosmic presence they called the Divine Eternal. Traskans had a third eye on their forehead, which would, at seemingly random occasions, open and glow with a faint, changing light. The Traskan third eye had some kind of extrasensory power, giving the Traskan the ability to "read" another's surface emotion and the ability to see the body's bioelectric field. It was said that some Traskans could use their third eye to see visions of the past or future. Utu, Traskan Healers An Utu was a Traskan title referring to a healer who had reached a high level of expertise. They were trained in the usage of herbs, powders, potions, and distillates; they would learn how to use all of the parts of all plants and animals they might come across in order to cure their patients. RPG D6 Stats Technology: Space Government: Representative Democracy Home Planet or System: Traska Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/5D MECHANICAL 1D+2/3D PERCEPTION 2D+1/5D STRENGTH 1D+2/3D TECHNICAL 2D+1/4D Special Skills: Perception Skills: Extrasensory Perception: Time to use: one round to several minutes. This skill allows the Traskan to use the special abilties of their third eye (empathy, postcognition, precognition). Special Abilities: Acute Hearing: Traskans have very sensitive hearing, giving them +2D to search uses involving noise. Empathy: A Traskan can "read" the surface emotions of another character he is within visual contact. A successful use provides the Traskan with an understanding of the target's emotional state and provides a bonus when using encounter skills with the target character. The difficulty is Moderate or target's Perception. A Traskan also has the ability to see the body's bioelectric field and thus evaluate a being's overall health and mental state. An Easy difficulty allows the user to sense the target's state of health (healthy, injured, sick, pregnant, dying, insane, and so on). While it can't diagnose a specific illness, a Moderate difficulty provides valuable hints as to the nature of an illness (biological, chemical, psychological). A Difficult difficulty suggests additional factors, such as approximate time of infection, spread of illness, and approximate recovery time. Difficulties should be modified based on familiarity of the species being read. Postcognition: A character can sense the mood of an area and even "see" events that happened there in the past. What a character senses depends on the result of the skill check. With an Easy result, the character senses general emotions that have been left in an area. With a Difficult result, he also receives brief flashes of events that may or may not make sense to him. With a Very Difficult result, he actually experiences a brief encounter as though he were at the scene when the events occurred. A character can see a number of months into the past equal to his die code. Precognition: This is the ability to receive impressions about possible future events - what the Traskan sees will probably happen if he takes no action to change it. What a character senses depends on the result of the skill check. With a Moderate result, the character perceives vague images of a future event. With a Very Difficult result, he receives brief flashes of coming events that may or may not make sense to him. With a Heroic result, he actually experiences a brief encounter as though he is at the scene when the events transpire. A character can see a number of days into the future equal to his die code. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5-1.8 meters tall Lifespan: 480 standard years Behind the Scenes The Traskan are based on the species of the same name from Farscape. Category:Species